Love Sick
|season =3 |number =3 |image =File:Love Sick.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Unknown to Steve, Myka and Pete were affected by W.C. Field's Juggling Balls, which make whoever touches them feel like they've been drinking. |airdate =July 25, 2011 |writer =Andrew Kreisberg |director =Tawnia McKiernan |previous = |next = }} is the third episode of the third season of Warehouse 13, and the twenty-eighth overall. Synopsis Artie and Claudia team up with Vanessa Calder and Hugo Miller to stop an artifact that has been affecting people via a computer virus. Meanwhile Pete and Myka have a rude awakening when they find themselves in bed together and must find out why Steve is missing, why they have Artie's tooth brush, and why Myka is blonde! Plot and the others wonder why is leaving in the middle of the night. They realize that he has put on good clothes and cleaned up. They figure that he's going to see Dr. Calder and explain to Steve that Calder is the Warehouse physician and Artie's romantic interest. insists on going with him, pointing out that he is afraid of blood, and Artie reluctantly agrees. At the hospital, Artie and Claudia meet with Calder. She shows them one victim's heart and explains that it has metamorphosed into clay. There have been several victims and Calder worries that they're facing an artifact outbreak. At the Warehouse, Pete wakes up in Artie's bed with a blonde . They look at each other and scream. After they leap out of bed, they try to figure out what happened and why they were in bed with each other. Myka figures that Pete has done something, but they eventually realize that something unusual happened. As Artie and Calder examine the body with a gene scanner, Claudia runs an errand. They both admit that they enjoyed their walk together and Calder suggests they try dinner next. Pete and Myka use the durational spectrometer to check the bed and see what happened, but they find nothing in the last five hours. They notice that Pete called someone, and find Artie's toothbrush in the bed. Artie calls and the two agents claim nothing happened. Artie points out that Pete called him at 3 a.m. and notices that Myka dyed her hair. Pete asks Artie about his toothbrush and he hangs up in disgust. Myka checks the warehouse alarms and determines that several artifacts were disturbed. As they go to check, they notice that Steve has disappeared. Pete calls his cell phone and discovers it's lying on the office desk. Artie and the others examine the last victim's genome structure and Vanessa identifies them as silicon-based. After careful examination, Artie sees a pattern and they realize that it's computer code, meaning they're dealing with a computer virus. Tyler Struhl hacks into the bedroom of several women and finally finds one who is undressing. As he hacks into her webcam, energy bursts out of her computer and strikes her, and she starts to transform into clay. Artie calls in Hugo Miller to check out the computer virus hybridization. Hugo is glad to help after Artie helped him. He knows Vanessa and Artie realizes that they go back far. They had started at the Warehouse at the same time. The EMTs bring in another victim. Myka and Pete check the first disturbed artifact, near a target coil, and yell for Steve. They realize that it's still on and figure that the three of them were having target practice. In a flashback, Steve tells them that he's a homosexual. He tries firing a Tesla at the target coil and misses. When Pete demonstrates, he hits a shelf and knocks over a box of balls. Myka and Pete catch them and then both burst into drunken laughter. The agents realize that the artifact that fell of the shelf was W.C. Fields' juggling balls. After examining the body, Hugo suggests that they need to find the artifact so he can write an antivirus. He tells Artie and Claudia to check out the victim's apartment and see if they can find a clue. Artie quietly goes along with Hugo's ideas. Pete and Myka check on the other disturbed artifacts and find Walt Disney's paintbrush and Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush. They spot Steve's Tesla on a shelf. In another flashback, the drunken Myka uses the hairbrush to change her hair color while Pete plays with the paintbrush. When Steve finds them, they say that he's a poopy-pants and he figures that they've done something with the artifacts. While Pete distracts him, Myka takes Steve's Tesla and then the two agents lead him off. Artie angrily searches the apartment and Claudia tries to calm him down. She tries to assure him that just because Hugo and Vanessa were an item doesn't mean they are now, but Artie explains that he had made peace with the fact he wouldn't find love. They return to the search and Claudia finds the name of Tiger Direct, a computer store, on the computer. The other victims purchased computers from the same store. Tyler is spying on another woman when his boss, Colin Shreve, comes in and realizes what he's doing. He tells Tyler that he's fired. Artie and the others arrive at the store and talk to Shreve, who explains that Tyler was spying on girls by hacking their computers and just left. As Claudia goes outside to find him, Tyler uses the computer in his van to access the store monitors and tells everyone that Shreve is ripping off the customers and sleeping with an employee. He then shuts off the power, unaware that his amulet is glowing. Hugo sees the energy on the screens and Artie tells everyone to shut their eyes. While he covers Vanessa's eyes and looks away, everyone else is hit by the energy. Vanessa identifies herself as a CDC doctor and has the security guard seal the store. She then tells everyone that they can't leave and calls in an outbreak alert. As the CDC arrives, Claudia talks to Artie and explains that Tyler is a skilled hacker. They confirm that Tyler frequented a coffee shop and Claudia goes to find him. Artie and Vanessa check with Hugo, who is constructing an antivirus. As his hands transform to clay, he explains that once they have the artifact, they can cure the afflicted. Vanessa secretly tells Artie that everyone in the store has six hours to live... including Hugo. Pete and Myka check the last disturbance and discover that Richard Nixon's shoes are gone. Myka points out that none of the artifacts explain how they ended up in bed, and Pete suggests they forget about it and maintain their friendship. They turn around and see Steve, bronzed. In the third flashback, The drunken Pete and Myka take Steve to the Bronze Sector. Pete secretly hides Nixon's shoes in the bronzing chamber and gets Steve to recover them. Once he's in the chamber, they activate the bronzer, freeze him, and take a picture. When they try to change him back, they realize that they need to give a sample of DNA. Pete realizes that they took Artie's toothbrush to get his DNA to unlock the bronzer. As he works, Hugo starts to cough up dirt and Artie assures him that they'll figure things out. Hugo says that he has a lot to live for and explains that he drew the same picture of Vanessa every day when he was in the sanitarium. He insists that now that he has his life back, he plans to spend every moment with Vanessa. He asks if Artie is seeing anyone, but Artie is distracted when he studies the video and sees the necklace on Tyler's neck. He sees the word "Emet" on it and explains that it's the artifact behind the Jewish myth of the Golem. The artifact has interacted with Tyler's computer virus, causing people to transform into clay. Claudia approaches the coffee shop and sees Tyler. He sees her and runs. As he transforms, Shreve panics and grabs the security guard's gun. Vanessa tries to stop him but the virus jumps out of his eyes and into hers. They realize that the virus is mutating and no one can leave the store without exposing the outside world. Claudia chases Tyler across the rooftops but misses a jump and hangs from a rooftop. The panicked customers run for the door but the CDC soldiers force them to disarm. The virus progresses faster in Vanessa and Artie tells Hugo to finish the antivirus, trusting that Claudia will get there. Tyler returns and pulls Claudia up. She explains that the necklace is dangerous and she needs it. Tyler says that he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt and Claudia asks for the necklace. Pete and Myka try to figure out how they ended up in bed. In another flashback, Myka and Pete stagger into Artie's bedroom. They realize that the juggling balls will make them drunk and forget what happened. Myka says that they need to take off all their clothes. Myka figures that she had them strip naked because when they woke up, they'd realize that they could never have slept together and they'd retrace their steps to work out what happened. They use Artie's DNA to activate the machine and free Steve, and then pretend that nothing happened. Hugo's eyes finally transform, rendering him blind. Artie tells Hugo to tell him what to type, and Claudia arrives with the necklace. He tells Tyler to throw it through the window and treats the glass with the Francois Villon's Inkwell. The necklace passes through the ink and Artie catches it. As he dons the necklace, Hugo warns that there's no way to tell what will happen to the person wearing the artifact when he triggers the antivirus. Artie tells Hugo to take care of Vanessa and trigger the antivirus. The antivirus energy shoots out, curing everyone. Vanessa sees Artie, lying on the floor. He wakes up, sees Vanessa, and wonders if he's in heaven. Afterward, Hugo gets the antivirus to the hospital to cure the last victim. Hugo says that he's had enough of Eureka and plans to find something else to do. He goes to say goodbye to Vanessa and Artie starts to walk away. However, Vanessa comes over and Artie wishes her the best with Hugo. She explains that they are not an item and that Hugo sees her as a much younger woman from when he knew her. Vanessa is happy that when Artie sees her, she sees who she is now. She kisses him and says that he owes her dinner. Claudia cheers and walks off. The police officer prepares to take Tyler away. However, the driver says that there is someone who wants to talk to him and find a solution to his legal problems. The man, Marcus, says that he used to be a cop in another life. Sally Stukowski gets in and says that their employer is eager to meet Tyler. Warehouse 13: Love Sick - TV.com }} Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Sasha Roiz as Marcus Diamond *Ashley Williams as Sally Stukowski *Rene Auberjonois as Hugo Miller *Lindsay Wagner as Vanessa Calder Co-Starring *Max Morrow as Tyler Struhl *Ben Carlson as Colin *Vanessa Matsui as Dr. Halley Newell *Oscar Hsu as Dr. Tennant *Lilette Wiens as ER Nurse *Sarah Hillier as Lydia *Ryan Kelly as Carl *David Boyce as Businessman *George Masswohl as Security Guard *Dharini Woollcombe as Customer #1 *Michael Wacholtz as Customer #2 *Daniel Park as Hazmat Man *Noah Danby as Aquino Uncredited *JaNae Armogan as Whitney Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet': The amulet behind the Jewish myth of the Golem, the amulet enscribed with Emet (Hebrew for 'truth') allows for animation of clay. But it also inadvertently interacted with Tyler Struhl's laptop to become a dangerous computer virus that was capable of transforming human body chemistry into clay by travelling down the optical nerve which acted as an alternative path to a person's DNA structure. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer:' Breaks down genetic codes and projects them as numeric sequences. *'François Villon's Inkwell:' When ink is thrown on a wall or window, objects are able to pass through the area where the ink is pitched at. *'W.C. Field's Juggling Balls:' Induces drunkenness and blackouts. *'Tesla Coil: Acts as target for Tesla guns to be fired at by attracting its energy. *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush: Turns hair platinum blonde. *Richard Nixon's Shoes: The wearer is able to lie without being detected, even well enough to negate Steve's lie detection gift. "Warning: Causes deep paranoia in wearer leading to illegal and secretive activities of sabotage." *'''D.B. Cooper's Parachute: Effects unknown; mentioned but not seen. *'Walt Disney's Paintbrush': Brushing objects with it causes them to look like they are animated and they occasionally come alive with visual and audio effects reminiscent of 1930-40's cartoons. *'Airbrushes from Disney Studios'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Airbrushes_from_Disney_Studios.PNG: Will animate the environment in which you paint. Seen near Walt Disney's Paintbrush with a collection of other brush artifacts. Collected from Florida on October 21, 19__ by agent M. M. Bellamy. *'George Washington's Shaving Brush'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Washington_Shaving_Brush.PNG':' User will see the world as a painting. Handle only indirectly using (illegible) artifact gloves or tongs. Seen with a collection of other brush artifacts. Collected from Berlin on July 11, 1900 by agent M. M. Bellamy. *'Gloria Swanson's Brush'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brush_Collection_Cards.PNG':' Type of brush, effect(s), and other information illegible. Seen with a collection of brush artifacts. *'Wood Bonnet Brush': Fatal when used. Handle only after 3 PM. Seen with a collection of brush artifacts. Collected from Sacramento in March (day and year illegible). *T'all Brush': Will make you grow taller. Handling: Don't use for its purpose. Seen with a collection of other brush artifacts. Collected on July 1_, 1911 by agent M. M. Bellamy. Trivia * Stormtrooper inaccuracy is brought up as the episode's 'Star Wars' moment. References ru:Зараза-любовь Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes